The Bayou Gym
by Theta-Shuffle
Summary: This is a story about a trainer who goes to a new gym in the Kalos region, only to find out the gym leader and her son aren't like most people. (Requested story by Barbacar!) (One-shot!)


_Author's Note_

 _Hey guys! Theta-Shuffle here. This was a story requested by Barbacar. (Who came up with the summary of the story. I just typed it and made a couple changes.) It's about a trainer who goes to a new crazy gym!_

 _Also, this my first and probably last requested story I'll be accepting. I want to focus on my other stories, so please refrain from PMing me to take requests, thank you!_

 _Now, without further ado, please enjoy the story!_

* * *

The Bayou Gym

Rays of orange sunlight shined through the trees of forest. Cricket cries echoed through out, signifying that it was close to nighttime. The swampy forest of route fourteen in Kalos was full of life.

In the middle of the forest, a lone teenage girl walked on a newly made path. Her black sneakers lightly clicked on the stony path. She wore a blue short parka with a orange t-shirt underneath, along with orange short jeans, a black backpack and a black cap with a poke-ball emblem on the front. Her strawberry hair barley reached her shoulders, and swayed lightly in the breeze. Around her neck was a small necklace, and it's pendant was within her shirt.

She continued on her journey, staying on guard for any wild pokemon that might jump out at her. A few minutes passed, and the girl noticed that the ground was getting more damp. Realizing that she was getting closer to her detestation, she increased her walking speed.

It wasn't long until she saw a bayou in the path. Trees, small and big, grew from the murky waters. Several water type pokemon could be seen swimming through it.

In the middle of the bayou, a wooden bridge ran across it, leading to a large wooden structure sitting on top of the murky water. A large unique looking poke-ball sign was placed over the doors of the structure. When the girl spotted the the sign, she smirked.

"The new gym..." She whispered softly.

She stepped on the bridge. The wooden structure lightly creaked under her weight, which she expected. Going across it, she gently pushed the door open and stepped into the gym.

The faint smell of cigarettes filled she senses when she entered, which confused her. The room she stood in was rather small. There were a few chairs sitting against the wall near the door, which she assumed was a waiting area.

Not far was a desk near the opposite side of the door, and a door near it with a sign similar to the one on the front of the gym. Sitting behind the desk was a elderly man, wearing the clothes of a gym guide. The guide looked up from his spot and saw the trainer.

"Ah! Welcome!" The guide greeted as he rose up from his seat. "I take it you're here to challenge the gym?"

"Indeed I am." The trainer smiled. She noticed the smell getting stronger as she approached the man, but realized it was coming from the door.

"Well then, congratulations on being the first trainer to challenge this gym!" He cheered. "As you may of guessed, this is a new gym, created right before the old gym leader Ramos retired."

He opened one of the drawers of the desk and took out a form. He put it on the desk and grabbed a pen.

"Name please?" He asked.

"Casey Garnet," The trainer named Casey stated. "And I have four gym badges."

The old guide nodded and wrote the information down the form. After a few seconds he rose from his seat and put the form away.

"Alright, we're all set!" He gleamed. "As a guide, I must inform you what this gym is like. First off, this is a poison type gym, meaning grass and fairy type pokemon won't do well here.

"However, poison type pokemon are vulnerable to ground and psychic attacks. Furthermore, poison type attacks have no effect on steel type pokemon."

Casey chuckled quietly. "Then I know who to use in this battle."

"As for the gym itself," The guide continued. "You'll navigate through it by jumping on large swamp bubbles."

"Swamp bubbles...?" She questioned.

"Yes, swamp bubbles." The older man confirmed. "Don't worry though! They're super strong and bouncy for bubbles. It should be fun!"

The trainer hummed for a few seconds before smiling. "Alright! Now let's get this show on the road." She started to approach the door, but the guide called to her before she entered.

"Wait a moment! There's... one more thing I should tell you."

"What is it?" Casey asked.

"Well, one is the gym leader, and her son." He said softly. "They aren't exactly... normal, so to speak. And the gym leader's methods are different compared to the other gyms."

The trainer smiled at the elderly man. "Thanks for the warning, but I'm sure I can handle it." She walked over to the door. "I'll see you when I have the badge!" She called back and and enter through the door.

She walked through the small hallway, still smelling the faint smell of a cigarette. She flinched slightly, but continued until she reach the opening.

Dozens of light brown bubbles of all sizes floated in the large room. Underneath them was the bayou, which was creating more large bubbles with each passing second. On the other side of the room was a closed door with a ledge that was raised a few feet compared to the entrance door.

Casey noticed that the bubbles seemed to lead up to the door. Some didn't even move while others simply floated to the top of the room before popping.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Casey sighed.

She waited for a large swamp bubble to get near her, then jumped towards it. Her feet landed on the see through sphere, but didn't give into it. The trainer sighed in relief, and looked for the next bubble to jump on. She saw a stationary one close to her's, so she lightly bounced herself on the sphere to get some momentum. After a quick few hops, she launched herself to next bubble, landing on it perfectly.

"So far, so good." She whispered.

Seeing several more swamp bubbles leading to the high door, she started jumping rapidly between each bubble. Bouncing off the last bubble, she safely landed on the ledge near the door.

"Well that was easy." Casey chuckled as she tried to open the door. However, it stayed in place. Confused, she tried to push it with more force, but it wouldn't budge.

"Locked," Casey groaned. "Must be switch somewhere..."

Looking throughout the room, she spotted a lever on a higher level on the right wall. Nodding, she jumped onto the bubble again and started jumping towards it. Landing on the small platform, she pulled the lever, and a series of clicks went off. Looking back at the door, she saw it slowly open up.

"Again, that was easy." She whispered to herself.

She hopped back onto the swamp bubbles and made her back to the lower platform. Once she made, she could see another room through the door. It was like the room before, but it had a wooden bridge the stretched across the room and over the bayou. It led to a small wooden hut that had smoke coming out of it. Several candles stood on pedestals near the hut, making a small amount of light near it.

In the middle of the room was a large circular platform in the shape of a poke-ball. There wasn't a roof, which allow the trainer to see the dark sky above. The faint smell of cigarettes was now getting stronger than before, which started to overpower her senses.

"I can't stand this smell..." She choked. "Hope this battle is quick, because I can't take this stench much longer."

She approached the middle platform, and heard a chuckle echo throughout the room. Suddenly, a figure appeared from the hut's door and walked towards the middle structure. The figure was something the trainer had never seen before.

His skin was scaly, and was bluish-green. He had messy pink hair, and wore brown baggy clothes. A reed stalk hung from his mouth, his lips were turned up in a smirk. He rose his head up, revealing his glassy greenish eyes.

"Well now!" The figure yelled in a thick country accent. "What do we have 'ere?! Look like a trainer finally came to challenge this 'ere gym!"

"Salutations." Casey waved at the reptilian boy, who she assumed was around her age.

"Salu-what now?" He asked. "By the way... yer not surprised or scared of what I am?"

The trainer shrugged her shoulders. "We live in a world filled with powerful magical creatures. Said creatures can be caught in small spheres and is capable of befriending people. A humanoid reptile isn't exactly surprising at this point."

"Suppose that's tru'," The reptilian teen admitted. "Still, lot of people run for the hills when they see me and my Ma."

"Sorry to hear that." Casey frowned sadly.

"Eh... don' worry 'bout it." The other teen waved his hand. "I 'sume yer here to have a battle with my Ma. She's not ready yet, so I'll be yer opponent fer now!"

The reptile reached for his hip, which had a couple poke-balls strapped to it. Grabbing one of them, he tossed it in the air, and unleashed a Toxicroak from it. The poison type pokemon stood in a battle stance, ready for battle.

Casey chuckled lightly. "Alright, let's go!" She grabbed a poke-ball and unleashed a Luxray onto the platform. The electric pokemon readied itself for the impending battle.

"Alright Toxicroak, Let's start it off!" The reptilian teen yelled. "Poison Jab 'em!"

The Poison/Fighting pokemon ran towards the Luxray. It's two hand blades started glowing in a poisonous substance as it prepare to strike it.

"Luxray, Thunder Wave!" Casey ordered.

The electric pokemon growled, and shot off a stream of electricity from it's body and onto the Toxicroak. The move dealt no damage to the poison pokemon, but made it extremely slow. It tried to move it's poisoned blade, but it moved forward at a slow pace.

"Now! Wild Charge!" The trainer barked.

The Luxray's body was consumed with electricity, and it charged at the slow moving enemy. The charging pokemon's head rammed right into the Toxicroak's stomach's, making it cry out and fly back several feet. The poison pokemon went backed towards it's master, still on it's feet.

"Again! Wild Charge!" Casey yelled once more.

The Electric pokemon charged once more at it's paralyzed enemy. Although the last charge did hurt it due to the recoil, it still charged without hesitation, getting closer to the Toxicroak.

"Sucker Punch!" The reptilian teen yelled.

The Toxicroak raised one of it's hands and covered it in dark energy. When the charging Luxray got close enough, it slammed the hand across it's head, making it steer off course away from the poison pokemon.

"Mud Ball!" The other teen barked.

The Toxicroak raised it's hands over it's head and started forming a ball made of mud. Once it got big enough, it threw it at the electric pokemon.

"Dodge it!" Casey ordered.

The Luxray jumped back before the Mud Ball could hit it. The ball of mud crashed into the platform, and blew up into several patched of mud. Some of it flew and covered other sections of the platform.

"Oooh man! Pokemon battles are fun!" The reptilian teen cheered. "I should battle other people more oft-!"

He was cut off when a large club smashed into the side of his face. The teen flew off into a tree that was in the bayou. His face smacked into the plant, and the rest off his body slowly slid off and fell into the water.

Bewildered by the sudden action, the trainer looked at what sent that other teen flying. Standing where he originally was stood a woman. She had the same scaly bluish-green skin the other teen had, and had long neon pink hair. She wore a tribal dress, one Casey has never seen before. A long cigarette holder dangled from her mouth, and a cigarette was at the tip of the object, still lighten up. She held a large club in her hand, and had it rested on her shoulder. She glassy green eyes peered off at the direction the reptilian teen went flying.

"Didn't I tell yer butt to tell me when there's a challenger 'ere?!" The women yelled at the teen with a country accent.

The teen's head emerged from the bayou. His eyes were moving around in circles, showing that he was dazed from the hit.

"Sorry Ma..." He groaned. "Couldn't help myself..." His head sunk back into the bayou. A second later, a scaly hand emerged, holding a poke-ball. A red light of energy zapped from it and onto the Toxicroak. The poison pokemon was consumed in the red energy, and it trailed back to the poke-ball. Once that was complete, the hand sunk back into the bayou.

The older humanoid reptilian shook her head before she flashed a toothy smile at the trainer, revealing her yellow and slightly crooked teeth. The sight made Casey flinch a bit.

"Sup?!" The woman greeted. "Name's June Mosquito! Nice to meet ya!"

"Casey Garnet..." Casey waved slowly. "Salutations..."

"Alright, let's get to the point Casey." June smiled. "I'm the gym leader! We would've been battling already if _he_ told me sooner..." She glared at the bayou.

"Right..." Casey whispered. "Well, since you're here now, we can start this battle. And if it's as easy as the puzzle before, this should be quick."

"Pfft, the puzzle?!" June laughed. "Puzzles are borin'. I made it easy so you challengers could get 'ere quickly. Battles are waaay more fun than puzzles!"

Casey nodded and quickly returned her Luxray to it's poke-ball. She grabbed another red and white sphere. "I won't argue that. Shall we get started?" She asked.

June huffed some smoke from her cigarette holder, and flashed another toothy grin. She grabbed her own poke-ball, ready for battle.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

She threw the sphere in the air, and unleashed a Nidoking. The purple pokemon let out a low growl as it stood in a battle stance. Casey did the same with her poke-ball, and a Milotic emerged. The serpent stretched a bit before it stood up proudly.

"Oooo... type advantage!" June laughed. "Looks like this will be a real challenge!"

Casey smiled. "I wouldn't want to go easy on you. Milotic, Hydro Pump!"

The Milo opened it's mouth and made a large water sphere within it. Once it got big enough, the serpent shot out large torrents of water at the poison/ground pokemon.

"Thunder Punch that water!" June barked.

The Nidoking reared back on of it's arms and started to cover it in electricity. When the stream of water got closer enough, it side stepped and slammed it's electrified arm into the water. Electricity started to move through the water a towards the Milotic, who was still shooting out water at a rapid rate. When it reached the water type pokemon, it started to zap it, making it cry out pain and immediately stop shooting the Hydro Pump.

Casey was caught off guard, but quickly started barking orders again. "Milotic, Recover!"

The water serpent started to glow lightly, and began to recover it's lost health. Seeing this, the gym leader started to order her pokemon again.

"Don't let it heal! Go fer 'nother Thunder Punch!" She yelled.

The Nidoking ran towards the water pokemon, charging up another punch. This, however, made Casey smile and chuckle. When the Nidoking got close, she yelled.

"Coil around it!"

The Milotic stopped healing and narrowly dodged the attack. The serpent quickly wrapped it's body around the poison pokemon, then started to tighten itself. The Nidoking was effectively pinned within the serpent's coil.

"Now, Hydro Pump it!" Casey yelled.

The Milotic created another large sphere in it's mouth, and quickly started to fire off another large torrent of water right at the Nidoking. The poison/ground pokemon immdeatly started to yell in pain as the water attack hit it a full blast. Once the attack finished, the Nidoking went limp, completely unconscious.

The Milotic let the knocked out pokemon out of the coil, and it fell onto the platform. June raised her poke-ball and zapped the down Nidoking back into it. She let out another toothy grin.

"Not bad, but it's not over yet!" She laughed. She grabbed another poke-ball and threw it. Once it opened, it unleashed a Gengar. The ghost pokemon smiled evilly as it levitated.

"Sludge Bomb that snake!" June yelled.

The ghost pokemon created a sphere made of poisonous material, and launched it at the Milotic. The attack moved at a high speed, and slammed into the water pokemon. The Milotic cried out, but still stood proudly.

"Fight back! Use Ice Beam!" Casey ordered.

The water pokemon opened it mouth again, and instantly launched a light blue beam at the levitating pokemon. The attack made contact with the pokemon, but the Gengar quickly moved over to avoid the rest of the attack.

"Gengar, give me a swamp bubble!" June order.

The ghost pokemon flew over the bayou and grabbed one if the many swamp bubbles floating there. The Gengar tossed it over to it's master, which she caught with one hand. She briefly let it go and took her cigarette holder out of her mouth. She made the cigarette touch the bubble, which caused the sphere to light on fire. Smiling, she quickly smacked the flaming sphere with her club, sending it flying at the Milotic.

The water pokemon and it's master were surprised and confused, and when the flaming sphere touched the water pokemon, it blew up, hurting the pokemon in the process.

"What?!" Casey yelled. "You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!" The gym leader laughed. "My gym, my rules! Gengar, pass me 'nother one!"

The ghost pokemon began to float towards another swamp ball, intending to same as last time. Casey however, decided to stop them.

"Don't let it Milotic! Shoot Water Pulses at it!" She ordered.

The serpent made a ball of water in it's mouth and shot it at the floating pokemon. Once it did, it started making more and kept shooting the water balls at the Gengar. The ghost type pokemon flew around and near swamp bubbles to dodge the Water Pulses.

"It's too fast..." The trainer whispered. "There has to be some way to stop it from acting..."

Just then, an idea went through her head. Her Milotic does know a certain move to stop that fast moving pokemon in it's tracks.

"Let's hope this works..." Casey whispered. "Milotic! Attract!"

The water pokemon stopped shooting Water Pulses and stared at the Gengar. Once it stopped at looked back, the Milotic winked at it. Several pink hearts surrounded the Gengar, and it adsorbed them. The ghost pokemon let out a long loving sigh at the Milotic.

"EEHH?!" June gasped. "Gengar stop that! You ain't suppose to fall in love with yer enemies!"

"It worked!" The trainer cheered. "Milotic, use disarming voice!"

The water pokemon let out a long charming cry at the infatuated Gengar. The ghost pokemon covered it's ears as the voice it's head. It looked sadly at the Milotic.

"Gengar! Don't you listen to it!" June barked. "Give me a swamp bubble already!"

The ghost pokemon tried to move, but it couldn't take it's eyes off of the Milotic. It sound in place, helpless.

"Take it down! Hydro Pump!" Casey ordered.

The Milotic sent the Gengar another wink before it made another sphere in it's mouth and fired large torrents of water. The Gengar, still madly in love, didn't move as the large torrent hit it. The force behind the attack made the Gengar hit a tree, with the attack still going on. Once the attack stopped, the Gengar floated against the tree, knocked out.

June grabbed the Gnegar's poke-ball and returned it. Despite having two of her pokemon knocked out, she still smiled as if nothing were wrong.

"Yer quite the trainer Casey!" June congratulated.

The reptilian woman grabbed her club and took her cigarette holder out of her mouth. Using the lighten tip, she touched the club lightly with it, making it catch on fire almost instantly.

"But let's see how you battle when you can't see!" She smiled.

"Huh?" Casey breathed.

Rather than answer her vocally, June decided to show her. She waved her flaming club around in circles, and it slowly started to glow. Once it was bright, she pointed it at the trainer. Casey, to her mass confusion, began to glow as well. Suddenly, she started to shrink.

"What the heck?!" Casey gasped as he got lower and lower in height. Once it stopped, she was around three feet tall. "What did you do to-?!"

June flashed out her long reptilian tongue, and made stretch at a ridiculously length across the platform towards the small Casey. The long tongue wrapped around her small body, and pulled her towards the woman.

"N-no wait! PLEA-!" Casey tried to beg.

June opened her mouth extremely wide, as if her jaw had unhooked itself, and pulled Casey into it. She could smell the woman's rancid breath as she was swallowed whole by her. Once she landed inside, she felt horribly cramped. She kicked her legs out and stretched her arms out, trying to get free. The stomach, however, seemed to stretch when she did.

"L-let me out, please!" The small trainer begged, then started to couch horribly. "Ghh, it smells terrible in here! You c-can't do this to me!"

"Yes I can!" June yelled. "MY GYM. MY RULES. But don't worry, once you win or lose this next match, I'll let you out!"

"This is unfair and disgusting!" Casey coughed.

"Live with it!" June laughed. She peered at trainer's Milotic. It had a very stern look on it's face, obviously not pleased with having it's trainer eaten.

"Alright, let's get this over with!" June yelled again as she threw another poke-ball. The sphere unleashed a Drapion onto the platform. The purple pokemon snapped it's pincers menacingly.

"MILOTIC!" Casey's muffeled cry cam from June's stomach. "USE AQUA RING!"

Luckily, the water pokemon could make out it's trainer's orders, and covered itself with a veil of water. The veil slowly healed the Milotic.

"Drapion! Use Scary Face, then Poison Cross!" June ordered.

The poison pokemon set a terrifying glare at the Milotic as it charged towards it. The Drapion's pincers were covered with poisonous material. The water type pokemon reared back once it saw the glare, and was too scared to move out of the way. The Drapion slashed the water pokemon, making it cry in pain.

"AQUA TAIL IT AWAY!" Casey screamed.

The Milotic groaned, but quickly covered it's tail in water. Spinning it's serpent body, the Milotic slapped it's tail onto the poison pokemon's body, hurting it and forcing it back by several feet.

"Don't let up! Night Slash it!" June barked.

The poison pokemon charged once more, this time covering it pincers with a dark energy instead. It slashed the Milotic, making it to gasp once more.

"COIL AROUND IT!" Casey screamed.

The Milotic wrapped itself around the purple pokemon. Unlike the Nidoking from before, the Drapion was much more thin, making the coil much more easy. The water pokemon tighten it's grip on it, making sure it couldn't move.

"Oh no you don't!" June yelled. "Poison Fang it!"

The pinned Drapion quickly used it poisonous fangs and bit down onto the Milotic's body. The injured water pokemon yelled again, knowing it couldn't take much more damage.

"HYDRO PUMP IT! **HYDRO PUMP IT!** " Casey yelled at the top of he lungs from June's strechy stomach.

The hurt Milotic quickly launched it's powerful water attack at full blast onto it's opponent's body. While doing this, it increased it's coil around the Drapion, making sure it couldn't escape. The Draipon yelled in pain, but continue to bite down onto the Milotic.

The water pokemon, having enough of the poison pokemon biting on it, loosened it's coil, and launched another powerful hydro pump onto it's foe. The Drapion was suddenly flew back from the attack and away from the Milotic. It hit the one of the walls of the room hard, and gasped in pain before it fell into the bayou. The Drapion emerged and floated on the water, unconscious. Seeing this, the Milotic sighed in releif before it collapsed over, falling into unconsciousness as well.

"That was awesome!" June laughed. She made her long stretchy tongue go into the stomach and fish out the small teen within. Getting a hold of her, she opened her mouth wide and made her tongue fling out Casey. The small teen yelped as she was thrown out, and rolled on the platform several times before stopping near her downed Milotic.

June waved her club around several times in the air, and aimed it at Casey, the teen started to glow again, and she suddenly began to grow back into her normal height. The teen was shaking, and was covered in saliva.

"I'm... b-b-bathing in h-hand sanatizer when... I-I get home..." Casey muttered. "T-the s-s-sights... and... and... s-smells... horrifing..."

"Well hey, congratulations!" June cheered as she returned her fallen pokemon. "You beat all my pokemon, with just one pokemon no less! That right there is a feat!"

"W-whatever!" Casey muttered as she returned her Milotic. "Just g-give me the s-s-stupid bagde so I can leave already, you psycho!"

"Oh?" June sighed. "Sorry! Can't do that!"

"What...?" Casey muttered. "But I beat all your pokemon! I should get the badge!"

"My rules, remember?" June smiled. "You have to complete one more challenge if you want the badge!"

"But... but I..."

"You want the badge or not?" June interrupted.

Casey let out a long aggravated groan at the gym leader. "Fine! I accept your stupid challenge! Now let's get it over with so I can leave already!"

"That's the spirit!" June flashed a toothy smile before glaring at the bayou. "SON! Get your scaly butt out 'ere and give me the cigar!"

Over at the bayou, several small bubbles surfaced, and a few seconds later, the reptilian teen from before jumped out and landed on the platform near his mother. He quickly fished into his pocket and grabbed a cigar from it. The fat cigar was, which confused Casey, completely dry.

He placed it over one of the candles, allowing it to light on fire a little. He handed it over to his mother, to which she lightly touched it with her club, allowing it to catch on fire again. She waved it around again in several motions.

Suddenly, a large rumbling went off behind them and in the bayou. The trees started to come out of the water and towards them. Their hut also started to move in the air and towards them. Each of the pieces started to form together, forming a body of some sort. The trees acted as the legs and arms, while the hut itself was the body. The large structure towered above the three people.

Waving her club around again, the wooden structure started to move one of it's arms. The arm went over to the two reptilians, picking them up and placing them on top of the hut. They peered at the girl below them, smiling as they did.

"Beat this Mech!" June bellowed, and waved around a small round purple piece of medal. "And I give you this!"

Casey just glared at the wooden mech. Under normal circumstances, she would've been impressed or afraid of such a thing. But she really annoyed by the actions of the gym leader. She grabbed a poke-ball and threw it, unleashing a large Steel typed pokemon. The Pokemon was almost as tall as the mech, and it roared at it.

"Ooooo! An Aggron!" The reptilian teen admired. "I want one of- Hey, what that around it's horn?"

June looked at it as well. "I dunno, looks like a weird necklace or something..."

"Aggron!" Casey yelled as she grabbed her necklace and brought it up a bit, revealing it's pendant. It was a small multi-colored sphere, with a small DNA like piece within it. "I ask of you. Please, MEGA EVOLVE!"

The sphere started to glow, along with the small necklace that was around the Aggron's horn. The rest of the large pokemon began to glow in a bright light, consuming it completely. The shape of the Aggron began to change, making it more bulky and taller. Once the transformation was complete, the light broke out, and the Mega Aggron roared out proudly at it's mechanized enemy.

"Well! This just got a whole lot more interesting!" June laughed. "This is gonna be fuuuun!"

The gym leader waved her club around and aimed it at the Mega Aggron. The wooded mech they're were on suddenly came to life again and ran at the steel type mega.

"FORWARD!" Casey commanded.

The Aggron charged at the moving mech, and soon they clashed with each other. The two behemoths held and pushed each other, trying to gain more ground in the lock. June waved her club again, and a sudden blast came from the hut's entrance. The blast hit the Mega Aggron, making it stumble back a little.

Taking the advantage, June made the mech punch the mega pokemon. The steel pokemon stumbled back, but quickly recovered and charged back towards the mech, getting into another lock.

"HEAD BUTT!" The trainer from below screamed.

The Mega Aggron reared it's head back and cover it in energy, then slammed it onto the wooden structure. The mech stumbled back this time, giving more ground for the pokemon.

"FIRE PUNCH IT TWICE!"

The mega pokemon covered it's left fist with fire, then left hooked the mech hard. Rearing back it's right fist and doing the same, it quickly right rooked it with a flaming fist. The mech stumbled back even more, with June and her son holding on tightly.

June waved her club, and the mech started to glow. It charged forward once more, glowing in it's magical veil. It reared back one of the tree arms, preparing to strike.

"IRON DEFENSE!" Casey barked.

The Mega Aggron crossed it's arms across it's body, and lightly glowed in white energy. When the wooded arm slammed into the defending pokemon, the tree slightly cracked and bounced off the steel arms. The Mech stumbled back once more.

"FIRE PUNCH IT AGAIN!"

The Aggron stopped defending and charged forward, covering it's right hand in fire and right hooking the mech once more.

"AGAIN!"

The Aggron did the same with it's left hand, and slammed it across the wooden mech. The structure started to back up away from the Aggron.

" **AGAIN!** " Casey screeched.

The pokemon rammed the last fire punch right into the hut. The powerful blow forced it back into the wall behind it. A low groan came from the magical mech, and it leaned over slightly. June waved her club again, but the mech didn't respond.

"NOW! FINISH IT OFF!" Casey screamed. " **HYPER BEEEAAAM!** "

The Mega Aggron opened it mouth and made a yellow sphere that gained energy with every passing second. The sphere got bigger and bigger, until suddenly, the Aggron shot a large beam from it at the structure. The Hyper Beam slammed into the mech and into the hut. After a few seconds, a series of explosions started to go off all over the mech. Once the beam stopped, the explosions came to a stop as well.

"Uh oohhh..." June whispered. "Well Casey, It's been fun! I hope that we can have a rematch someday!"

Before Casey could respond, June threw the bagde at her, to which she caught quickly. Another groan went off from the mech, and suddenly, it went off in a large explosion, destroying it in the process. A large multi-colored mushroom cloud consumed it, with June and her son flying off with a large trail of smoke coming from the fat cigar following them into the night sky. They both laughed loudly.

"OFF TO SPACE! 'ERE WE GOOO!" They screamed as they disappeared into the sky with a twinkle.

Casey stared into the night sky and sighed. She glanced at her towering pokemon, and saw it was panting heavily. She smiled softly at it.

"Good job Aggron." She said as she grabbed it's poke-ball. "Get some rest."

The steel type pokemon sent her a nod, and was zapped by the red light, quickly going back to it's ball. Putting it away, she glanced at the badge in her other hand one last time.

"All this trouble over a freaking badge." She groaned. "I hope the other gyms aren't like this one."

She went back to the front entrance of the gym. When she got there, the old guide made a quick glance at her and went back to the paper work he was writing on.

"Jugding by that explosion, I assume you sent them flying?" He asked without looking up.

"... Yeah." Casey whispered.

"Well, I expected that much." He continued. "We really need to change the rules here for future challengers."

"... Yeah..." She whispered again.

"Congrats on getting the badge." He sent her a smile. "Please enjoy the rest of the night!"

"I'll try to..." She sighed. "Goodbye."

She walked out of the gym a looked up at the night sky. She was tired, smelled terrible, and had to walk all the way home. She sighed once more.

"I hope we never meet again, June Mosquito." She whispered to herself as she walked down the trail, finally going home.

* * *

The two humanoid reptiles floated quietly in space. They were very close to the earth, almost threatening to fall back into the atmosphere. However, neither of them really seemed to care, since they had large smiles on their faces.

"So this is space?" The teen asked. "Wasn't it suppose to be impossible to breathe out 'ere?"

June blew out a bit of smoke from her cigarette holder before she flashed a toothy grin. "Guess not! Those sciencecy people don't know nothing!" She looked back at the Earth below her. "I couldn't even dream of a view like this!"

"I know right?!" Her son smiled. "Say, how do you think we get back down?"

"... Huh, I dunno..." She whispered, then smiled again. "I'm sure we'll figure it out!"

"We always do!" Her son agreed.

The two humanoid reptiles kept laughing, not giving a care at all.

 **The End.**


End file.
